


undisclosed desires

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Top Clint Barton, because sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: good 'ol "oh no we got dosed with sex pollen" fic thats really it





	undisclosed desires

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this is just porn
> 
> free space for wh bingo!
> 
> @_AMAMOT

“We’ve located the lab.” Nat’s voice came in Clint’s ear over their comms. “We’re gonna get this weird shit outta here.”   
  
“There should be some sort of purge valve.” Bucky said from where he was next to Clint on the roof. They were keeping a high eye on the lab that Steve and Natasha were infiltrating. “Next to the chamber that the gas is in.”

“Yeah I see it.” Steve said next. “Purge initiated.”

There was a hissing noise on the roof and a thick red mist began leaking out of one of the pipes on the roof. Bucky jumped a bit at the noise and narrowed his eyes at the substance that seemed to be hanging in midair like a fog.    
  
“Well. We figured out where it ends up after you purge it.” Clint commented, eyeing the mist. “Do we know what this stuff does?”   
  
“They didn’t exactly the MSDS sheet laying around for this.” Natasha said sarcastically. “But this particular run of the mill villain is officially defunct without this lab.”

“Alright. See you back at the jet.” Clint turned to see Bucky kneeling by the mist, his face oddly transfixed and his eyes wide. He walked over to touch his boyfriend softly on the side to get his attention. “Buck? Babe you ok?”   
  
“Hm? Yeah. Fine.” Bucky grinned and pulled Clint in for kiss on the side of dirty they usually kept in the bedroom. “Fantastic.”   
  
“Kay…” 

Clint seemed wary but Bucky didn’t care. He was running his hands up and down his boyfriends incredible arms. He always loved watching Clint with his bow and arrow, his biceps and shoulders flexing with every arrow that flew out. Bucky crawled into his lap once they were finally in the quinjet and kissed him hard again. He ground his hips down to let Clint feel how hard he was under his tac pants and moaned at the friction.

“Buck.” Clint pushed himself back as far as he could with Bucky still in his lap and chasing his face for more kisses. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I can’ just appreciate my fella?” Bucky drawled out, Brooklyn accent and rakish smile. “Your arms, sweetheart.” He kissed Clint’s shoulder and kneaded at his bicep. “You’re drivin’ me insane.”   
  
“Something is definitely driving you insane, that’s for sure.” Clint remarked, kissing him lightly.

“I need you though.” Bucky ground onto his thigh again. “You rationed, sugar? You holdin’ out on me?”

Steve and Natasha chose that moment to stride into the jet in their weirdly choreographed strut. Nat scowled and looked vaguely disgusted at the display of affection in front of her and Steve just looked amused.

“You two ok?”   
  
“Yeah Stevie you mind not cockblocking me for the firs’ time since 1934?” Bucky whined out.

Steve just raised his eyebrows and Natasha coughed and looked away. She busied herself in the cockpit to get ready for takeoff. 

“Uh Steve I think Bucky got affected by something in that mist.” Clint said weakly, trying to emerge from the pile of horny super soldier on top of him. “Me too, but I’m not as bad as he is…”   
  
“Well. Jarvis can you scan their vitals? We can have something drawn up for you in the lab probably by the time we’re back.” Steve smiled thinly. “Please don’t ruin the upholstery.”

The door to the cockpit hissed shut and Bucky absolutely pounced back onto Clint’s lips. Clint hadn’t been lying when he also felt the effects of the apparent aphrodisiac that they had been dosed with. He just wasn’t nearly sex-feral like Bucky. He kissed his boyfriend softly as Bucky met him with eager lips and rutting hips. His hands metal and flesh alike were gripping onto Clint’s arms, groping at the bulges of his muscles and moaning as he felt the shift of the strong biceps under his hands. 

Clint pushed him back to undo his jacket and shuck off his own outergear. They were both left in their undershirts and tac pants and Bucky didn’t seem to want to move from his perch on Clint’s lap. Now feeling the affect of the sex hormone they were hit with, Clint hefted them both up to press Bucky against the wall of the jet’s cabin. Bucky’s hands hadn’t left Clint’s upper arms and he moaned as they flexed to hold his whole body up against the wall.

“God you’re so strong baby.” Bucky sounded straight out of bad porn but neither of them cared.

He felt Clint worm a hand into his pants and jerk him off a few times before pressing him harder into the wall to free up a hand to take both their pants and boxers off. Bucky kept his grip on Clint’s biceps as one hand came down and jerked them both off with long steady strokes.

“Need- More--” Bucky gasped as he screwed his eyes shut from the overwhelming arousal he was feeling. “Need you inside me now.”   
  
Clint groaned, feeling himself  _ want _ even though his brain was screaming at him that this was the definition of dubious consent. A quick handjob and making out in the jet was one thing. They’d done it before, to tell the truth. Fucking his sexed-up boyfriend against the wall while both their best friends studiously ignored them from the cockpit was another story.

But Bucky sucked his metal fingers into his mouth to wet them before wiggling them up his own ass and Clint’s resolve went out the window. 

“Won’t need stretched much, still wide open from ya las’ night”

Bucky’s dirty talk was not as refined as it usually was but Clint really didn’t care. They pushed and thrashed a bit to position themselves and allow Bucky to sink down onto Clint’s cock. Their mouths met messily and their sweaty foreheads bumped as whatever pollen they were dosed with got the positive feedback from them initiating sex.    
  


Bucky was still just holding onto Clint’s arms and occasionally kissing over his shoulders. Clint knew that he had good biceps, he wasn’t blind and there was a whole weird corner of the internet devoted to them. But Bucky was borderline worshiping his arms with his hands.

“Shoulda known you had a thing for arms, with your-well--” Clint had never claimed to be great at dirty talk.

“Nah sugar, it’s just your arms.” Bucky’s hands brushed over the corded muscles. “They just get me goin;.” He kissed the dip of Clint’s collar bone. “They drive me up a fuckin’ wall when you’re shootin’” He kissed the curve of Clint’s bicep, licking along the veins that were in sharp relief. “Think about them holdin’ me up and-”   
  
Bucky’s untouched cock twitched and shot off his release between them, his erection not flagging one bit.

“Did you just-” Clint looked flabbergasted. Bucky normally could orgasm many times but this was way more of a hair trigger than normal.   
  
“Fuck I don’t know.” Bucky looked at Clint, not as crazed around the edges as he was before. “That shit messes with me more than you, the serum can’t burn it up, rather it amplifies the need.”   
  
“Oh.” Clint shifted a bit where he was still pinning Bucky against the wall fully seated in him.

“What I’m sayin’ is…” Bucky clenched around him. “Buckle up babe, it’s gonna be a marathon.”

\-----

Bucky managed to, well, keep it in his pants until they got back to the tower. Tony was waiting as they disembarked the quinjet with a vial to draw a bit of Bucky and Clint’s blood to examine the pheromone affecting them. It was obviously waxing and waning, but most of the time Bucky’s serum would counteract any effects of such a pheromone. This time it seemed to be behaving the opposite as expected.

“There ya go Buckaroo.” Tony slapped his back after drawing some of his blood. “Science bros are on the case. Just be glad you were dosed with your boyfriend.”   
  
“I guess.” Bucky said back, still uncomfortably aroused but not feeling the overwhelming urge at the moment. 

“Now, down to the sex pollen floor you two!!” Tony shooed them over to the elevator.

“This happens often enough that you have a floor for it?” Bucky asked nobody in general as he and Clint slumped into the elevator.

JARVIS came over the intercom when the doors opened. “Sirs, this is the 69th floor. I will be monitoring your vital signs. The fridge is stocked with high-protein snacks and gatorade.”   
  
“Wow.” Clint muttered. “I guess this does happen more often than you’d think, now that I think about it.” 

“Sergeant Barnes, I must warn you that your body temperature is rising and your heart rate is elevated. May the pheromone be coming back into full effect?”

Clint looked back at Bucky who’s pupils were blown again and his face was flushed. He stepped into Bucky’s space and brushed his face gently. 

“Buck?” Bucky looked down at Clint with hungry eyes. “What do you want babe?”   
  
“Mmm you.” Bucky kissed him messily.

“Ok I need you to be a little more specific.”

JARVIS cut in again “Agent Barton, your vital signs are also spiking. As crass as it may be, may I suggest-”   
  
The rest of the clipped, slightly sassy monologue was ignored because Clint had pushed Bucky up onto the table and was kissing him harshly from where he stood between Bucky’s legs. Clint palmed the tent in Bucky’s pants and felt that there was a bit of dampness there. Bucky was moaning whorishly and bucking up into Clint’s hand with every stroke to try and increase the friction.

“Need you in me. Now.” Bucky panted and moaned.

“Not yet, baby” Clint pulled Bucky up and shoved him to be bent over the table and pushed his pants and boxers down with one gesture. “Wanna taste you first.”   
  
Bucky let out a short yelp when Clint began eating him out with gusto. His flat tongue was wet and unrelenting against his rim, slight sucking and kissing making his cock leak where it was trapped in the waistband of his boxer briefs. His metal hand clenched against the wood of the table when Clint’s tongue plunged into his ass with two fingers alongside it. He was pressing his ass back against Clint’s face and babbling incoherently as the fingers inside him began to brush against his prostate. 

“You want me still?” Clint asked huskily in his ear. They might be drugged with sex pollen but he was going to get as much consent as he could. 

“Please, I need it.” Bucky practically laid onto the table to present himself to Clint.

He heard the zipper and rustle of Clint’s pants and a few drawers somewhere opening and closing before a lube bottle was opened and  _ finally _ Clint’s cock was pressed up against his ass and slipping inside with no resistance. 

Bucky braced his arms against the table and stood firmly, looking over his shoulder with pleading eyes. Luckily Clint seemed to understand and he started pounding into Bucky at a ruthless pace. 

“Yes-- Yess- God yes!” Bucky shouted every time Clint hammered into his prostate until he was coming onto the table. He idly thought that it was lucky that they didn’t eat on this floor ever. 

“Fuck you’re so good for me.” Clint kept pounding into Bucky, who wasn’t feeling any of the usual discomfort of overstimulation. He was just still fully hard. “I’m gonna-hhhhh”   
  
His hot come pulsed into Bucky and filled him up before he withdrew and took a few breaths. Bucky turned over to see that Clint was in a similar state as him, still in his tac jacket with just his pants pushed down. He was also still hard as a rock.

“That’s new.” Clint said as he stroked his cock a few times. 

Bucky kicked off his pants and pushed Clint onto the dining chair that had been dislodged in their earlier haste. He pulled Clint’s pants off too and sat down on the archer’s thighs, straddling him so their erections were lined up. Their mouths found each other and exchanged a few open-mouthed kisses before Bucky was moaning and whining again. He wasted no time lifting up a bit and sinking himself down fully onto Clint’s dick.

Clint’s hands busied themselves on the zippers and buttons of Bucky’s jacket, finally freeing them both from the last of their clothes. Bucky was riding hard and fast and causing the chair to creak with every time he bottomed out. Their sweat-hot bodies were like live wires up against each other. Clint felt himself close to orgasm again, the hot slick of Bucky riding him like it was a lap dance and his come still inside Bucky from before. 

He reached down to stroke Bucky a few times before they came together with a hoarse yell from Bucky and some tears as he came down from the rush. When they were through the aftershocks of their orgasm, Clint saw that Bucky’s eyes were no longer blown and glassy and he himself no longer felt hot and needy.

“Um. Sirs.” JARVIS came on again, neither man making to move from their position on the chair, still entwined. Clint still felt mostly hard inside Bucky. “It would seem that Agent Romanoff is at the door with an antidote.”   
  
Clint looked at Bucky and just motioned for the door to let Natasha in. She seemed nonplussed by the display and simply added a small vial of liquid to a bottle of gatorade she took from the fridge. She handed it to Bucky first, still perched on Clint’s dick. 

“Here, Banner figured it out. It behaves like a virus so the serum made it stronger or something. I tuned it out. You’ll need most of it, but Clint you get the rest.” She crossed her arms and looked around. “It smells like ass and sex pollen in here.”   
  
“You have a lot of experience with that, Widow?” Bucky remarked after he drank most of the bottle with one swig. 

She just rolled her eyes and left without another word. Bucky handed the rest of the bottle to Clint, who downed it and threw the empty bottle off to the side. 

“So. How long do you think that’ll take to kick in?” Clint grinned and rolled his hips to drive his erection further against Bucky’s prostate.

“I dunno, but we can find out.” 

Bucky giggled a bit as Clint pushed them both up from the chair and carried them down the hall. He kicked open a few doors before finding the one for the bedroom and gently laid Bucky down and kissed him softly. Clint started rolling his hips slowly, fucking into Bucky with gentle strokes. His hands tangled through the dark hair and their lips continued to press hotly against each other. Bucky’s legs wrapped around Clint’s waist and he held him against his body to lick his tongue dirtily into Clint’s mouth and make the blond moan against his mouth.

“Hell yeah, that’s what I’m talkin’ bout baby.” 

And Clint started rolling his hips deeply and plunging his tongue into Bucky’s mouth with reckless abandon until they were both just gasping and panting and coming again. 

Clint slipped himself out of Bucky for the first time since they had gotten onto the sex-pollen suite and saw his come dribbling out of Bucky’s hole. He couldn’t help but drop to his knees to lap it up, getting choked sobs and moans in return.

“I need--” Bucky’s face was tear-streaked and his eyes scrunched closed.

“Shhhhh it’s ok baby.” Clint crawled up onto the bed and positioned them to be spooning on top of the sheets. “I’ve got you. What do you need?”   
  


Bucky just whined and shook a bit, before wiggling his hips backwards into Clint’s dick poking his ass still. “‘M empty…” He arched and wiggled until his rim was against the head of Clint’s cock again. 

“You… Want me still inside you?”   
  
“Yeah.” Bucky breathed out. “Just slow and-nnnnnh yes” 

Clint slipped inside him easily, his hole sloppy and loose from the pollen and all the sex they had just had. He fucked Bucky shallowly, stroking his chest and kissing behind his ear and telling him how much he loved him. They moved languidly just relishing in the other’s pleasure until falling asleep still wrapped together.

\----

Clint woke up first, not familiar with the bed and his ears feeling weird like he had slept with his aids in. He was also very naked and Bucky’s ass was a vice around his dick. Oh right. Sex pollen. He pulled his arm tighter around Bucky to gauge the other’s reaction and if he was awake yet. Bucky just grunted a bit in response, stirring only minimally. 

“Mm Buck?” Clint kissed along his shoulder.    
  
“.....’m sorry” Bucky’s mumbles were barely audible.

  
“What?”   
  
“I’m sorry. I was all-”   
  
“Hey hey no!” Clint made to move but they both winced when he did because he was still inside Bucky. “No sorry. If anything I took advantage of you.”   
  
“I-- well. It’s all fine now.” Bucky smiled at his boyfriend. “Kinda ridiculous huh?”   
  
“Yeah. But we’ve got a nice bit of mandated therapy after somethin like this to figure it all out.”   
  
“Joy.” Bucky said with no joy in his voice. He finally rolled away and let Clint slip out of him. “You wanna figure out what kinda shower gel Stark stocks in his sex pollen bathroom?”   
  
“You read my mind, babe.”   
  



End file.
